Aurais-je le temps de fêter Noël?
by Werydick
Summary: Quand on passe ses journées à courir les rues de sa ville, qu'on agit en tant que héros que nous sommes, nous reste-il le temps de vivre quelques bons moments que connaissent les personnes ordinaires? A courir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, le jeune Barry Allen craint de ne trouver le temps de fêter noël en famille.
Une libre route faite de particules d'H2O. Une trainée, simplement soupçonnée, d'éclairs et de lumière produits par la rencontre harmonieuse de l'or bleu et de la vitesse défiant les lois physiques. Des pas vifs pour refléter le court délai accordé à la possibilité d'un sauvetage. Un corps véloce, de rouges et jaunes éclats, s'effaçant dans ce paysage momentané. Le vent sifflant, glissant sur le revêtement travaillé d'un héros en mission, et le chant d'une gamme diatonique perçu par l'être composant cet étrange spectacle : l'époustouflant accord naturel de l'alchimie opérée du phare métahumain de Central City, fusant à travers les voûtes maritimes pour sauver la vie d'un homme, un marin, dont le modeste vaisseau, défectueux, était en ce moment entrain de rejoindre les fonds marins, risquant par la même occasion d'unir à jamais son vieux maitre et les profondeurs abyssales.

 _The Flash_ , puisque c'était son nom, souleva le corps en péril. Un corps inanimé. Probablement, l'homme, après avoir passé son appel de détresse auprès du centre de secours de la ville, avait été saisie de la peur d'une mort prochaine, qui avait dû avoir raison des dernières forces de sa conscience. Le sauveur posa le pauvre homme sur son épaule gauche avant de couvrir son oreille droite, là où se trouvait l'oreillette, de l'autre main :

« C'est bon. Je l'ai. Il est en vie, juste inconscient. »

« Ok, super. Ramène-le vite et je t'envoies à la tour SDA. Ils ont signalé un défaut… complexe. »

Le héros, qui conservait jusqu'alors un surplace, s'arrêta près de deux secondes, surpris, à cette nouvelle. Il se ressaisit, reprenant sa course immobile pour ne pas couler.

« Quoi ? Cisco… Je sais faire les choses vite, d'accord, mais je ne compte pas passer mon noël en version rapide, quand même ! C'est quoi le problème à la tour ? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour s'en occuper ? Les pompiers ? Les flics ? enfin je veux dire, mes collègues ? »

« Euh… Non. Il n'y a que toi qui peut t'en occuper. Mais c'est notre dernière mission, _I promise_. »

 _The Flash_ souffla.

« Je cours. »

21,684 secondes et le secours était déposé aux urgences de la grande ville. 3,72 secondes encore et son sauveur était en bas de la tour en question.

« Je suis en bas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« … »

« Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui, hum, attends. Délicieux. Je peux en ravoir ? »

« A qui tu parles ? Et qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »

« Moi, rien… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Bon, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« La tour SDA a un dysfonctionnement au niveau de ses chambres froides. Ou plutôt, il va en avoir un. J'ai détecté une anomalie. »

« Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je te dirai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, rends toi au 23è étage et trouve les salles de contrôle frigorifique. Dis-moi quand c'est bon. »

« Ensuite ? »

« Attends, tu y es déjà, là ? »

« Oui ! Ensuite ? »

« Coupe l'alimentation. Puis trouve un panneau de contrôle, le numéro sept. »

« Si je coupe l'alimentation, plus rien ne marchera. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire vite. Alors, t'y es ? »

« Oui, après ? »

« Tu devrais voir un bouton de commande jaune, avec un autre blanc juste à côté. Appuie sur le jaune, ensuite… Ensuite déconnecte le serveur HTBS, et relie le câble bleu, le gros, hein ? Pas le petit, au point d'alimentation, juste en dessous du bouton blanc. »

« Ok, je m'en occupe. »

« Barry ! Attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu fais ça, normalement, ça va alerter les détecteurs de fumée de l'étage, et comme plus rien ne marchera, à cause de l'alimentation, ba… Comment dire ? Ça ferait comme une bombe à implosion électrique. L'étage va sauter, et tout le bâtiment avec. »

« T'es sérieux, là ? C'est pour ça que ça devait être moi ? Bon… J'ai combien de temps pour faire tout ça avant que les détecteurs réagissent ? »

« Euh… Un peu moins d'une demi-seconde ? »

« Ce soir, t'as intérêt à me faire un gros cadeau, toi. »

« Ouai, je sais… »

Deux minutes plus tard, tout était réglé. Les chambres froides étaient sauves, le système de sécurité du bâtiment également, et la tour n'avait pas sauté. Le héros de Centra City avait rejoint les labos de Star Labs. Il avait enfin fini de courir après le danger, la veuve ou l'orphelin. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, fêter noël. Mais d'abord, où était Cisco ?

« Oh, Caitlyn, euh… Tu es magnifique… »

« La scientifique portait une mince robe violette, qui lui allait parfaitement. Barry était content de la voir si heureuse. Il s'était inquiété de ce que pourraient faire tous ses amis en ce soir. Il avait craint que celle-ci, entre autres, n'ait eu à passer son Noël seule, sans Ronny. Il avait convaincu Joe et Iris d'inviter tout le monde à la maison, chez les West.

« Merci, Barry. Toi aussi, je veux dire… Tu es très sexy dans cette tenue. » plaisanta la femme.

Barry se sentit ridicule, et il en rigola. Il portait encore son costume rouge.

« Euh, ouai… C'est vrai. Je vais me changer. » sourit-il. « Mais avant, tu peux me dire où se cache Cisco ? »

« Il est derrière, il trafique quelque chose, je sais pas quoi. Je lui aie pourtant dit qu'il était temps d'y aller. On est déjà en retard. »

Barry alla trouver son ami. Il le trouva, comme l'avait dit la scientifique, et comme toujours en fait, à trifouiller un minuscule gadget.

« Eh Cisco, c'est quoi cette histoire, avec la tour SDA ? J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent. Si on laissait les professionnels, ils auraient pu s'en charger, et sans risque, avec le matériel nécessaire. »

« On ne pouvait pas courir le risque. En période de fête, la Société de Distribution Alimentaire est la seule à stocker encore suffisamment de viande pour les retardataires qui viennent acheter les repas festifs pour le lendemain de noël. Les petites boutiques ont déjà toutes fermées. Et puis les professionnels comme tu dis, ils sont chez eux, à monter la crèche ou le sapin, avec leur famille. Il ne doit rester qu'une surveillance minimale, et le temps qu'une équipe eut été sur les lieux quand ils auraient été avertis, on aurait déjà perdu plein de bonne nourriture. »

« Justement ! Comment tu pouvais savoir, si même eux n'étaient au courant de rien ? »

« Ba… Je surveillais. Réfléchis, Barry. Toute cette viande, cette dinde, tout ça ! Tu voulais que quelque chose se passe mal ? J'ai établi mon propre réseau de surveillance, de manière électronique. Mais, juste pour aujourd'hui, t'inquiète pas. Demain, j'enlève tout. »

« T'es un grand gourmand, Cisco. Tu le sais ça ? Bon ? et… Tu mangeais quoi, tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh, oui, tiens ! C'est super bon, goûte. »

Cisco tendit une boîte déjà presque vide à son ami.

« Des loukoums, j'adore ça ! » s'exclama Barry, qui se jeta sur la boîte et finit de vider celle-ci.

« Bon, on peut y aller ? » les rappela à l'ordre Caitlyn.

« Ouai, j'ai hâte de voir vos cadeaux, les amis ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama soudainement Barry.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiétèrent en chœur les deux scientifiques.

« J'ai complétement oublié le cadeau de Patty. Je ne lui aie rien acheté. » s'écroula Barry.

« Ah, ce n'est que ça ? T'inquiète, j'avais prévu le coup, tu as passé la journée à sauver la ville, après tout. »

Et Cisco tendit un magnifique collier à son ami. Caitlyn faillit s'étrangler devant le bijou.

« Seigneur. C'est magnifique, Cisco ! Comment tu as pu te procurer une telle merveille ? » Elle arracha le bijou des mains de Cisco pour se l'imaginer à son cou. Elle revint au bon sens quand elle vit Barry la regarder, amusé. Elle le lui tendit, faussement honteuse.

« Patty va adorer, j'en suis sûr. » fit-elle au jeune homme.

« Merci Cait. Mais je ne lui donnerai pas. Ce n'est pas mon cadeau… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que si c'est ton cadeau ! Je l'ai pris pour toi. »

« Non, Cisco, je préfère que ça vienne vraiment de moi. Mais merci quand même. »

Cisco prit une mine désappointée.

« Désolé, vieux. Mais j'y tiens vraiment. » insista l'homme en costume. « Vous deux, partez devant. Moi je vais cours trouver quelque chose pour Patty et je vous rejoins à la maison. »

 **Un OS se situant après l'épisode 209 de la série. Je l'avais écrite et prévu de la poster pour Noël dernier mais une chose en entrainant une autre (traduisons la flemme en entrainant une autre), je la poste finalement avec plusieurs mois de retard. Je posterai la suite de cette fic à l'occasion.**


End file.
